cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Communications Network for Defence and Aid
Description and Function This is a defensive group of nations, particularly, ones who would like to be part of a potential aid community, but without actually being in an alliance and thus taking the risks of being drawn into (or starting) an alliance war. The intended operation of the network is as follows. First, a nation who has joined the network is called a Node. All nodes are independent, meaning, they are not actually obligated in to help eachother in wars or battles. What's the advantage? If an CNDA member is attacked unfairly and is overpowered then that nation/alliance node may call to other nodes for aid. The call for aid is a general request for aid: other nodes would respond at their discretion, giving resource/production/military aid or attacking the offenders directly if they wish, whatever they wish. The purpose of this network is to be a group of friendly nations who may be willing to help eachother in the case of an unfair series of unprovoked attacks. Since it is not an alliance there is NO alliance tag or affiliation. There is no CNDA alliance. Nodes who begin a war should not be elegible for aid, but of course may be given some anyway: it's all up to the potential donators what they want to support. Alliances and alliance members may of course support eachother normally through their normal alliance support methods. Through the network, however, the alliance may be open to other alliances to ask to borrow aid in a similar fashion. Alliance leaders who join would not lose any of their powers by joining, and the would have no 'superior' in any way that they would be obliged to listen to. The network is simply to be a known conduit for communication. There is no hierarchy in the network. Unfortunately, CNDA is also not an alliance. There is no definite protection or guarantee of aid. It is simply a network for connections, to open those possibilities. If your nation desires to have alliance protection and ties, CNDA is not for you. If your nation/alliance wishes to be independant and mostly unattached, but desires some form of contingency, then CNDA is for you. If there are any uncertainties, questions or concerns, contact Assimilator of Nagashizzar for further details. Administration The CNDA has no committee or titled members, just the nodes. The only nation with any speciality in the network would be Nagashizzar, because its leader - Assimilator - being the creator, is the administrator and supervisor of the network. The title of this position is Overseer. It is purely a mostly-passive administrative position. Duties include and are limited to: openning the possibility of CNDA to other nations and small alliances, keeping the list of nodes up to date, taking and checking applications, checking nodes to make sure they have followed the main rules, checking nodes to make sure they do not have a CNDA affiliation tag. To Be a Node Nodes and Node applicants are expected to understand the following guidelines. 1) A nation that applies to join the network would not be allowed if they are seen as primarily a military power, that is, their nation strength has a very large military component. Such a nation would be viewed as a militant rogue, which is not the type of entity that CNDA is designed to help. If an unnecessary (going to create a war) and buildup of military is found, the node (whether single nation or alliance) may be removed with or without warning. 2) Applicant nation must not be a member of a major alliance, as such a nation already has the backing of a great alliance. Members and leaders of small alliances however are allowed to join. 3) Once a node, the nation should remain unmilitant until attacked first. This isn't just an CNDA policy, it's also an economically good idea. (Recommended: Do not own any nukes or missiles or tanks at all, their upkeep is expensive and do not contribute to policing of populace. Use of a nuclear weapon without first being attacked by one will result in immediate expulsion from the network) 4) At the beginning of war, the node should inform the Overseer (Assimilator of Nagashizzar) so that this status can be recorded, and so it will be known that any major military buildup is justified* (so that we know it isn't a rebuilt rogue military), and aid prepared. 5) After the period of wartime the node should reduce its military to peacetime low levels, unless it fears that that it will soon be attacked again. 6) Request for aid through CNDA should be posted on the forum and the thread you create to make your request should have 'CNDA' in the subject. To increase chances of being helped, message other nodes directly and mention that you are in CNDA. 7) Node nations should not have CNDA in their description/alliance affiliation. Such a note in the description would suggest that CNDA is an alliance. Seeing this on a nation would suggest that the nation's leader did not fully read these directives. *'Justified' reasons for military buildup: being attacked, seriously expecting to be attacked, helping a friend or another node. This network is designed to help peaceful and economic-growth based nations in the case that they become suddenly and unfairly attacked. There is no ulterior motive to this organization, and there is only one organizer. If you wish to apply to the list of CNDA nodes, send a message in-game to the leadership of Nagashizzar or post in the CN Forum Thread. (http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=20350) Current List of Nodes in the Network Nagashizzar EVIL_AXIS_ALLIANCE LaughingLand Cuban_Republic Views of Some Alliances Some alliances believe the CNDA to be, at best, a fractured group of nations who will be unlikely to help each other in the event of a powerful nation attacking one, and at worst, an attempt to control the solo nations who value their independence which is an alliance in all but name. There are many alliances who will also allow relative independence and provide assured protection. Such alliances are said to be a safer bet than the CNDA. Category: Nation groups